Lord of the Flies: The Unknown Chapter??
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: If you ask me, I hated the ending of Lord of the Flies. If was such a cliff-hanger, and it left the reader feeling cheated. Well, I had to read LoF for English Hrs., and I wrote this to give myself a sense of closure! Hope ya like!


Lord of the Flies

  
  


Hello, everyone! This is my first time writing a fic about Lord of the Flies. I had to read the story for English Honors, and I was really frustrated at how the story ended! So...I decided to write my OWN ending! Hope ya like it, though people tell me it's disturbing...O.O...I went really in-depth into human nature, and I wanted to show people how they really are. How they react to problems and what happens afterward. I also wanted to show how important revenge is to many people. So, I hope ya like it! Read and review, PUH-LEEZ!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Flies, and I only wrote this fic so that way I can have some closure on the book.

  
  
  
  


****Chapter 13

  
  


Finally, when Ralph and the boys stopped crying, the British officer turned back to them and gave them a wise, but still naive, look. He tipped his hat at them, and his eyes crinkled at the corners as he lifted his lips into a genuine smile. For all of his experience of warfare, for all of his worldliness, he still couldn't understand _why_ the children had done the things they did.

Turning away from his dark thoughts, the officer looked the children up and down, particularly Ralph, and said, "Come with me, and we'll take you aboard my ship. There, you can get fresh clothes and clean up. Once you've rested, you can tell me all about your little 'war game.' Then, once we've reached Britain, we'll find your mums and das, and all of you young un's will be reunited with your families."

The smaller ones, the youngest of Jack and Roger's tribe, gave a joyful shout, and they ran towards the British officer. The older ones, Ralph included, stayed further back, distancing themselves from the Naval officers. The British officer gestured for them to come closer; and little by little, the older boys walked closer to the sea shore, away from the cover of the trees.

All except for Ralph. He stayed where he was, and when the officer told him to come into the boat, to go to the larger Navy war ship, he replied, "I'll be there in a minute. Let me just get something first."

The officer tipped his hat again, and replied, "You may go, but be quick about it. My crew and I will take the others to the ship, and we'll return for you. Be back here in thirty minutes."

Ralph nodded his agreement, and quickly ran back into the dense undergrowth of the forest; which, in some areas on the island, was alight with fire. Ralph ran and ran, his breath coming in hard pants. He tripped over a thick vine, and he skinned his knee. But he just picked himself up again and continued to run. Finally, after several minutes of running, Ralph came to the place where the pig's skull had stood. That is, until he had broken it into two pieces and had taken the sharpened stick which it had rested on.

After a few moments of searching, Ralph finally found what he was looking for. One of the two pieces of the pig's skull. Ralph picked it up and brushed the sand from the snow-white surface. The bone had been bleached by the sun, and the wind carrying small particles of sand had smoothed out any rough areas which had been there before. He caressed the smooth white bone, and a cruel smile flitted across his face. He looked up from the skull, and the look in his eyes was wild, untamable. Insane. One could say . . . .savage. 

Realizing that his time was almost up, Ralph quickly hid the half of the skull into the sack the officer had given him before he had left. Then he ran back to the meeting place as fast as his legs could carry him. And he made it--barely.

~ * * * ~

Once the group of boys were cleaner, the Naval officers began to interrogate them. And they were shocked at what had transpired on the island when there had been no adults to look after the group of boys. The awful way in which Simon had died, his body washed away so that there could never be a funeral. And the horrid way in which Piggy had died, his brains dashed upon the rocks, trying to keep order, even while the 'hunting tribe' had started to shove at the rock. The smaller ones started to cry as they told their story. It was slowly beginning to dawn on them how cruel some of the things they did were. But through it all, Jack, Ralph, and Roger didn't cry. Their eyes remained clear, and no sign of wetness showed. But all three of them had edged away from the light, hiding in the shadows, not allowing the British officers to see what they were feeling.

Until Jack finally stepped forward and said, "This . . . . .all of this was my fault. It was my fault that Piggy and Simon died. My fault. All my fault."

And then Roger stepped forward. "It was my fault, too. I was one of the leaders. I'm to blame as much as Jack. All the things that happened . . . . .everything is my fault too."

And finally, _finally_, the British officers could see what Roger and Jack felt as they came into the light. Remorse at what they had done. Horror, certainly. And regret. So much regret.

But Ralph, _he_ stayed in the shadows, still refusing to come into the light provided by the kerosene lamps. His innocence had been stolen from him, and he was no longer naive to human nature, as many of the Naval officers still were. And so he hid in the shadows; one with the darkness.

* * *

After several weeks at sea, the medium-sized British Navy ship came to the boys's original home: England. Most of the boys were on deck, watching as London harbor came closer and closer. They 'oohed' and 'aahed' over all the different types of ships, all of them Allies to Britain. They even saw one or two American submarines, which they had never seen before.

But all of the boys, except for Ralph, knew that their happiness would be short-lived. The Naval officers had told them that they would be sent to Bedlam, the famous English insane asylum, at least for several years. Jack, Roger, and the small tribe of hunters knew this, and accepted this. For, as they had spent more and more time on the ship, surrounded by civilized people, their savageness had seemed to melt away, returning them to the boys they were before their Academy plane had ever went down. And it was then that they realized the true extent of their actions on the island. How savage they had been, the deaths and suffering they had caused.

Everything. And so, they accepted their fate without one word of protest.

Ralph watched England come closer and closer from his vantage point in the doorway. 

He watched the boys he had once considered friends, and thought. Ralph's thoughts were as dark as the murky water beneath the powerful war ship, and equally dangerous. For, even as he stood in the light, his eyes were still shadowed.

****Four Years Later . . . . . .

Ralph smiled at the receptionist, his grin happy and carefree. She smiled back, totally charmed at the mask he showed her. "Sure, Ralph, go on in. You haven't been coming here for a couple weeks now, and the group misses you. Oh, and since they've been behaving lately, you can take them outside for a bit. But remember," she warned as she waggled a finger at him, "don't let them get too close to the forest. They might decide to get away, and they haven't finished their time here. The boys still have to stay here for one more year."

Ralph gave the woman another bright, cheerful, _false _smile and reassured her: "Don't worry, Darcy. I won't let any of my friends to get close to the forest edge. I've watched after them before, and nothing has happened."

Darcy smiled again, and waved him deeper into the insane asylum. 

Ralph walked deeper and deeper into the building, until he came to a set of rooms that he knew very well. The rooms where his 'friends' had lived for the past four years, ever since they had come back from the small island.

He walked through the doors, and they smiled up at him. Jack, Roger, Sam, Eric, they were all there. _Except for Piggy and Simon_, Ralph thought, and his smile dimmed a little. Looking at the group, he said, "Hey, guys, guess what? Darcy said that we can go outside today; but we have to make sure not to get too close to the forest."

Their grins broadened, and they jumped up. It had been too long since they had last been allowed outside, and they were sick of being cooped up. Then the group, with Ralph in the lead, walked deeper into the building, until they reached a door leading to outside. 

Once they were far enough away from the building, Ralph called the group over to him, saying that he had something to show them. The small group crowded around him, anxious to see what Ralph had.

He reached into the sack that he had been carrying and brought out an object wrapped in soft blue cotton. Painstakingly, he unwrapped it. And brought out the half of the pig's skull that he had taken from the island so long ago.

Once he had unwrapped it, he threw it down at the group's feet. They looked at it, then up at Ralph. And they were terrified at the look they saw in his eyes. Insane. Savage. Cruel.

Then . . . . .the group ran from him, as fast as they could; deeper and deeper into the woods, desperate to get away from him.

Ralph smiled, a cruel, excited smile, and he reached into his sack again. He brought out a container of colored clay and marked his face with it. Then he reached into the sack one more time. But this time, he drew out a hunting knife, identical to the one that Jack had shown him when they-the small group of Academy boys--had first arrived at the island.

"Time to go hunting," Ralph whispered as a savage smile flitted across his face. And then he began to stalk his prey, hunting the boys as they had hunted him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****My paragraph****:

I know that my Chapter 13 for Lord of the Flies may seem disturbing to most people, but I wanted to go further in depth into the topics that the author brought up. The main one being human nature. Jack and the hunting tribe were able to go back to the way they were because they were not totally affected by their change. They did things, but they didn't have things done to them. Ralph was affected mainly because he had something done to him; he was hunted by Jack's tribe. Because of this, Ralph was able to fully see human nature; "survival of the fittest."

He was affected by this, and he went insane. And also, another reason why I chose this ending for the chapter was because I wanted Ralph to have revenge.

Isn't that part of human nature? Returning wrongs done to you? And so Ralph returned the wrong that was done to him--by killing Jack and his hunting tribe. To make it seem ironic, I had Ralph hunt the tribe, just as they had hunted him on the day that the British officer arrived. With this chapter, I wanted to show the brutality of human nature, and what people become capable of when they are pushed to their limits.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
